House Lannister
'House Lannister of Casterly Rock '''is one of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms, and the principal house of the Westerlands. Their seat is Casterly Rock, though another branch exists that is based in nearby Lannisport. Their sigil is a golden lion on a field of crimson. Their official motto is "HEAR ME ROAR!" However their unnoficial motto, equally well known, is "A Lannister always pays his debts." The Lannisters reigned as Kings of the Rock until they fell to the Targaryen Conquest, but were allowed to remain as liege lords of the Westerlands. The House had fallen on hard times during the rule of Tytos, but was restored to it's former glory by Tywin Lannister. The Lannisters are the richest family in Westeros, due in large part to the many gold mines under their control, despiute by no means being the largest kingdom and being rather mountainous. Members of the family tend to have golden hair and emerald green eyes. After the second Targaryen Conquest, House Lannister again, fell under hard times, becoming nearly extinct if it were not for Tyrion Lannister, Hand of the King under Joffrey I Baratheon and Aegon IIII Targaryen. Since Tyrion's death, House Lannister has seen a golden age of sorts. Their family continues to thrive to this day, as the richest family in Westeros. History The Lannisters decend from Andal adventurers who married the daughter of the King of the Rock. The King himself descended from Lann the Clever, a legendary trickster from the Age of Heroes who tricked the Casterlys into hiving him Casterly Rock. The Lannisters reigned as Kings of the Rock until the First Targaryen Conquest. After the Field of Fire, King Loren I Surrendered and his House was all owed to remain the liege lords of the Westerlands. The Lannister are the richest family in the Seven Kingdoms, due in large part to the many gold mines they control. House Lannister once possessed and ancestral Valyrian Steel greatsword called Brightroar, but it has long been lost. During the Blackfyre Rebellion, Lord Damon Lannister remained loyal to the Targaryens. The great rebel general Ser Quentyn Ball defeated him outside the gates of Lannisport. Later, during the lordship of Tytos Lannister, the House fell on hard times. Tytos' weakness allowed him to be bullied by his vassals, eventually his son Tywin brought the wayward bannermen to heel and restored the house to it's former glory. Soon thereagter, Tywin was made Hand of the King by Aerys II Targaryen, holding that position for many years. When Aerys was held hostage by Denys Darklyn, Tywin's conservative approach took six months to resolve the conflict. This instigated Aerys' paranoia and drove a wedge between the two, long with the King's lusting after Tywin's wife, cousing and trusted confidante Joanna. Tywin was never a jovial man, but when Joanna died birthing their third child, Tyrion, he was much saddened and his brother Kevan became his right hand. Their sister Genna took a maternal role over the children. His second brother Tygett died of a pox, and their brother Gerion sailed off on a journey to Valyria, never to be seen again. Despite Tywin's attempts to ensure a strong legacy, life at Casterly Rock was dysfunctional at best. His twin children Cersei and Jaime began an incestuous relationship at an early age. Cersei, while a young maid, visited a woods witch called Maggy the Frog, who shared portents of Cersei's future that planted seeds of her paranoia. Cerseu murdered her friend who had witnissed the prophecy. Tyrion, when 13 years old, was out with Jaime when he met a girl named Tysha, a match which was quick and savagely ended by Lord Tywin. Jaime was a promising young knight, dubbed by Ser Arthur Dayne. Tywin was devestated with Jaime joined King Aerys' kingsguard. Upon this action, couple with the Mad King's refusal to wed Prince Rhaegar to Cersei, Tywin resigned the Handship. This flew in the face of Jaime's plan, which was to be closer to Cersei, he was kept in King's landing while Cersei returned to Casterly Rock. During Robert's Rebellion, the Lannisters stayed neutral for the majority of the war. Only after the defeat of Prince Rhaegar at the Trident did Lord Tywin bestir himself to join Robert's Rebellion against the Targaryen Dynasty, perpetrating the Sack of King's Landing when the Lannister loyalist Grand Maester Pycelle suggested the gates be opened. There Ser Jaime Lannister, still a Kingsguard, slew Aerys, the last crowned Targaryen king for 18 years. Afterwards, Tywin's daughter Cersei was wed to King Robert I Baratheon. This marriage and the increasing amount of hold Robert owed Tywin have only increased the Lannister power during the Reign of the Usurper. Much of Lord Tywin's energy is directed inward, ensuring all of his relatives do their part to uphold the family name. As the Reign of the Usurper came to an end, Tyrion Lannister was the only Lannister alive after the City of Ashes, and was raised to hand of the king by Aegon IIII Targaryen. His brother, Jaime Lannister, went missing after the battle at the trident, and had not been seen since. Tyrion Lannister married a Lady Connington soon after, and produced several sons and daughters with her. Thus the Lannister line was ensured, once more. During the second Dance of the Dragons, House Lannister remained loyal to House Targaryen, fighting against the Targaryen Challenger that claimed throne-ship against Daeron III Targaryen. In the Greyjoy rebellion, Lannister forces defended Lannisport but were defeated by a foreboding Ironborn force. The Lord of the Rock at that time held up in Casterly Rock until king Aemon's brother showed to rid Lannisport of the Ironborn. The Lannisters took part in the battle at Lannisport, and participated in the Battle of Pyke. Family during 554 AL - - - - Quotes ''"The Lannisters are proud." - Jon Snow ''"My Lady, has no one told you? The Lannisters lie." - ''Roose Bolton ''"Not every Lannister is a fool for glory." - ''Kevan Lannsiter ''"No one sheds Lannister blood with impunity." - ''Tywin Lannister ''"The Lannisters make enemies easy... but have a hard time keeping friends." - ''Haldon Halfmaester.